A Kinda Cured Curse?
by ricebunny268gmail.com
Summary: Tohru's cousin, Maru Matsui, just transferred schools into the same class as her, Yuki, and Kyo. By miraculous events, it turns out the curse's affects do not work when she hugs one particular member of the zodiac! Could this mean anything?


"Maru-chan, I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're here," Tohru said while having Maru in a tight hug and rubbing her face onto hers, "Tohru-nee, I barely have enough air to breathe!" Maru laughed. Tohru was only 6 months older than her, but she was the older sister figure she always wanted. Her old school had shut down, so all the students were sorted into neighboring high schools and Maru was luckily sorted into Kaibara High, also in the same class as her beloved cousin. Tohru released Maru from her deathly embrace and held her hands with tears nearly swelling in her eyes, "Visit my house today, I never got the chance to show you where I live. Ever since we went to different schools and Mom passed away, it's been hard to keep in touch. Please, Maru-chan." Maru grew a solemn look, remembering the effects of her aunt passing away and how it took a toll on her family dynamic. Everyone was going through their own forms of grieving, not remembering to set aside time for family anymore since Kyoko was the person to always arrange such things. Maru softly hugged Tohru, slightly on her tip-toes due to her shorter height, "Yeah, of course."

 _Later that day~_

Upon Tohru opening the front door of her house, an older man in a kimono appeared to be drinking tea and painting. He looked up, "Ah, Tohru-kun, who might this beautiful young lady be? A friend of yours from school?" Suddenly, he appeared in front of me and held my hands, "Hello young lady, please, call me Shigure. Welcome to our home," Tohru scratched the back of her head, "This is my cousin, Maru-chan. She recently transferred schools and ended up in my class I haven't seen her in a whole year and I wanted to catch up with her." Shigure gave Maru a concentrated look for a good minute, occasionally switching to look at Tohru's as well, "Remarkable, you don't look alike. However, you are both very beautiful young women," Maru had a sweat drop appear on her face as she thanked Shigure for the repeated compliment. "So, do you and Tohru just live together in this house?"

The front door suddenly had been smashed down to pieces, appearing that an orange haired boy, beaming with anger, was thrown toward it, "Damn Yuki! I'll pummel you to the ground!" The boy with grey hair, seemingly untouched, was adjusting his sleeves as he retorted, "Says the one who is already on the ground." Maru was in shock, running to the orange boy, "Are you okay?! You were thrown really hard onto the door!" Kyo looked up, not recognizing the female voice. He paused, a small blush grazing his face as he got up, "Who the hell are you?" Tohru walked in the middle of them, "Ah, this is Maru-chan, my cousin. She just transferred to our class, but I did not see you or Yuki-kun in class today." Kyo, anger rising again, pointed at Yuki and yelled, "We didn't go because rat boy had to piss me off more than usual today, we spent the whole time fighting in the forest!" Yuki, walking toward Maru, adjusted his shirt as he held out his hand, "Ah, I knew that there was a new girl coming to class, but I did not expect you to be related to Honda-san. I'm Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you, Matsui-san." Maru stood in awe, taking in the appearance of the iconic prince, "Oh, you already know my full name." Yuki laughed, "Yes, I do not mean to sound creepy in any way, I am part of the student council and always keep track on these sorts of things."

 _Even later that day~_

"Matsui-san, you really don't have to help fix the house, you are a guest." Yuki reminded Maru in a worried tone as she giggled, "It's fine, I want to help." She and Tohru were holding up the ladder as Kyo was fixing the part of the roof that had been smashed due to his earlier brawl. Soon, an excited Momiji was running to the household, eager to meet Tohru's cousin and burst the door open. The door's sudden impacted had hit the ladder down and Kyo yelled as he was about to fall on top of Maru. To everyone's surprise, he did not change into a cat. "Ow! Get off, you're so heavy! Quit staring, you perv!" Maru was struggling to push Kyo's body off of her, as he was significantly taller than her in size. Everyone around the room looked at each other in disbelief, while Kyo came to his senses and quickly got off, "Quit flattering yourself!" As soon as Maru got up, Momiji hopped toward her and introduced himself, "Hi, Tohru's cousin! I'm Momiji, Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan, and Shigure-chan's cousin!" Maru was dying inside of cuteness, she has a real weakness for any form of cute things, "Hello Momiji-kun! I'm Maru Matsui, please call me Maru-chan if you'd like," Momiji turned around, back facing toward her, "Actually, Maru-chan, I wanted to ask you a favor," Maru's eyes resembled her confusion, wondering what the favor would be. He quickly turned around, looked at her and jumped to embrace her, "I want a hug!" A big poof appeared, and Maru was holding a small yellow bunny.


End file.
